Warren Worthington III (Earth-TRN240)
; formerly (founding member), | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-TRN240 | BaseOfOperations = New Charles Xavier School for Mutants, near Roanoke, Alberta, Canada; formerly Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 150 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = A pair of feathered wings coming out of his back. | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, student | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Centerport, Long Island, New York | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = All-New X-Men Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = The path of Warren Worthington of this universe seemingly followed the same of his Earth-616 counterpart until the day when Beast from an alternate future traveled to their universe in order to inform them they needed to return with him to the future. Despite Warren's reluctance, the team accompanied Beast to a future where Cyclops had killed Charles Xavier, and Jean Grey was dead as well (with the school now named after her). After the team had confronted the future Cyclops and helped save the life of the future Beast, the team (under Jean's leadership) decided to stay. Warren was the most reluctant on this decision, believing it could only lead to disaster (and also didn't want to know anything about his future self). Despite this, he agreed to stay until the problems in the time were solved. Later, Warren did meet his future self and was incredibly confused as to how he had become this way (particularly about his metal wings). Meeting his future self, and the fact that no one was willing to explain to him why he had come to be that way, Warren panicked and attempted to return to his time alone. Jean Grey used her powers to alter Warren's emotions and calm him down, to the dismay of the other X-Men. Despite this, Warren continued to doubt the mission of his fellow X-Men, and the future School, doubting the truth of future Beast's statements of impending mutant genocide at the hands of future Cyclops. When future Cyclops and his X-Men came to the School to look for recruits, Warren decided to join them, telling the others that they were the only ones fighting for mutantkind in this future. Cyclops's X-Men Shortly after arriving at the X-Men of Cyclops's hideout, Warren and the others were dragged into Limbo by Dormammu, who had taken control over Magik in a bid to rule Limbo. They were pitted in a battle against his demonic hordes. | Powers = Warren is a mutant, and also the only (possibly the last) known representative of the subspecies known as the Cheyarafim. Aerial Adaptation: Angel's entire anatomy is naturally adapted to flying. His bones are hollow like a birds, making him weigh far less than usual for a man of his build. His body is virtually devoid of fat and possesses greater proportionate muscle mass than an ordinary human does. His eyes are specially adapted to withstand high-speed winds which would hurt the average human eye. He possesses a special membrane in his respiratory system enabling him to extract oxygen from the air at high velocities or altitudes. Wings: Angel possesses the superhuman ability to fly by means of his wings, which span sixteen feet from wingtip to wingtip. Fully feathered like a bird's, the wings have a very flexible skeletal structure, enabling him to press them to the back of his torso and legs with only the slightest bulge visible under his clothing. Angel flies by flapping his wings, as a bird does. *''Flight:'' The Angel's normal cruising speed averages around 70 miles per hour (112 kph), though he is capable of diving swoops that reach up to 180 miles per hour (290 kph). He can fly at 150 miles per hour (240 kph) without the help of a tail wind for up to half an hour at a time before tiring to an appreciable degree. Though he generally flies beneath the height of the clouds ([6,500 feet)(1981 meters)he can reach a height of 10,000 feet (3000 meters)with little effort. With severe strain he can attain the highest recorded altitude of a bird in flight (African geese at 29,000 feet (8840 meters) above sea level), but he could only remain that high for several minutes. | Abilities = Expert Combatant: Angel is a skilled combatant, especially in aerial hand-to-hand combat. | Strength = He is at peak physical strength for his age. | Weaknesses = He has a weakness for beautiful women. | Equipment = | Transportation = * X-Men Blackbird, wings, formerly X-Men Stratojet, Professor Xavier's Rolls Royce. | Weapons = | OtherMedia = | Notes = Angel was the only one of the original 5 X-Men to leave and join Cyclops' Mutant Revolution. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Jean Grey School student Category:Flight Category:Earth-TRN240 Characters Category:Cheyarafim Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Time/Reality Travelers) Category:Worthington Family